


A Fulfilled Prophecy

by Rosevine6761



Series: Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Gen, Internal Monologue, Reflection, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosevine6761/pseuds/Rosevine6761
Summary: If Sapphire's prediction in The Answer had been true.





	A Fulfilled Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to write a what-if about if the Rebellion had failed. In this particular story, Rose is not Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond and Rose are two completely separate entities. A little more about this project will be in the notes below. I hope you enjoy!

“Sapphire, tell me what will happen here.”

“I foresee the rebel attacking the Cloud Arena. Before she is cornered, she will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my Ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, she will be captured. The rebellion ends here.”

“Thank you, Sapphire. That’s all I needed to know.”

* * *

A massive, pink leg-shaped ship sat outside the colony’s atmosphere. The planet, Crystal System Colony Earth, or 3ART1-1, had been finished thousands of years ago, but Pink Diamond was attached to it, opting to visit it herself every so often instead of having her underlings do the routine check-ups.

The planet, to her, was beautiful. Even before its transformation into what it is today, that being one of Homeworld’s greatest successes, the cause of the splendor of Era 2, it was a remarkable planet.

* * *

The attack had been swift.

Before anyone could react, the insurgent unsheathed her sword and quickly incapacitated four Gems. The Rubies guarding Blue Diamond’s precious Sapphire fused, but even that wasn’t enough for the dissident.

Quickly the fusion was unfused, and the gemstones that had previously occupied the top of her right hand and palm of her left hand fell on the ground with a *clink*.

* * *

Era 2, the era that brought Pink Diamond up to the status of her sisters, that made them take her seriously in spite of the...skirmish for the planet, was an era of unrivaled prosperity for Homeworld. The terraforming of 3ART1-1 brought with it a new golden age because of its abundant resources for gem kind.

Technology expanded rapidly after the founding of the colony. So much that gems could nearly replicate Yellow Diamond’s destabilizing aura with a just little wand.

This rapid advancement fascinated the young Diamond. What amazing inventions could her subjects make? Gemkind could easily reach far across the cosmos with such technological prowess. Her sisters did not understand her extensive vision for the future. They never would. That made them weak to Pink Diamond. If they were not creative enough to innovate their empire, then they would fall.

As much as Pink Diamond loved to look forward to the future, she was a wise gem, so she always learned from the past as well. During the rebellion, she was a deeply flawed leader, troubled with the idea of causing harm to anyone or anything. She was naïve.

However, when she had held the blush-colored gem in her palm—so tiny, so fragile, it was—she realized that she could not be troubled by such things any further. That tiny, fragile gem caused an insurrection that delayed the terraforming of the planet and could have jeopardized the colony completely. That tiny, fragile gem was so scarily persuasive, much like Pink Diamond herself, that she concluded that it must have been engraved into all the gemstones of that line. All the five-faceted blush-colored gemstones were immediately eliminated at Pink Diamond’s personal request.

Each time Pink Diamond went to 3ART1-1, she would think of her shame. Pink Diamond was ashamed that she had been so weak. So weak that she had to call her sisters (her _weak_ sisters). So weak that she could not control her subordinates, who, after the rebel was captured, proved themselves to be traitors by attempting to shatter her in a failed plot. So weak that even when she did hold that tiny, fragile gem, she hesitated.

When she did realize her weakness, holding the gem, she knew she had to overcome it. And when she did, she swiftly instilled a new order among her court. One that made sure all wrongdoers were strictly punished. One that ensured efficiency as the top priority, by eliminating all that did not meet the high standards that Pink Diamond held. Pink Diamond, while still far more personal with her subjects than her fellow Diamonds, was probably the most mysterious and ruthless of them all. She was no longer seen as the merciful, caring diamond she once was. 

All the caring she had, all the mercifulness, that was gone. It shattered at the exact moment that the Rose Quartz in her palm did.

* * *

Blue Diamond’s Sapphire, watching the carnage, prepared for what was to come. She had foreseen herself getting immobilized, but she wasn’t worried about it. The moment of reflection was fleeting, for the rebel took out Sapphire with just one swing of her sword.

The rebel knew that she would most definitely be shattered now if caught. Under the rigid caste system of Homeworld, she would have been above the quartzes and rubies she had just poofed, but poofing a Sapphire? As a quartz that was a heinous crime.

There was no ‘if’ now. The rebel was surrounded, making Sapphire’s prediction a fulfilled prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been wanting to write for a while. I know it's short, and to be honest I don't particularly like how I wrote it, but I wanted to get it out there anyway. I really love the idea of a cunning and ruthless Pink Diamond. Maybe that's because that's what I wanted her to be in the show haha. I'm thinking that I could revisit this, just to go more in-depth about Pink Diamond or maybe the outcome of the rebellion.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear some feedback!


End file.
